Tal como éramos
by Graystone
Summary: Una poción bien realizada ha causado efectos indeseados en Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Ahora tendrán que buscar la manera de revertir los efectos.


**Disclaimer:** nada del potterverso me pertenece

_Este fic participa en el reto "Parodiando los clichés" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

Aquella mañana en la clase de Pociones parecía imposible ver más allá de unos centímetros. Los calderos despedían columnas de humo blanco que se expandía por toda la mazmorra. Para colmo, el profesor Slughorn los había emparejado a su gusto y a Harry le había tocado estar con Draco, quien no paraba de quejarse de lo mal que estaba haciendo la poción. Pero a decir verdad, Harry seguía al pie de la letra las instrucciones del Príncipe Mestizo y le estaba yendo muy bien, tanto que Draco rechinaba los dientes porque al final Slughorn le daría todo el mérito a Potter. Asqueado, cogió disimuladamente un ingrediente al azar y lo echó al caldero. La poción estalló y salpicó a los dos jóvenes, quienes acabaron por desmayarse.

Minutos, o tal vez horas después, los dos despertaban en la Enfermería. Harry miró a un lado y no vio más que una cama vacía. Miró al otro y vio a Draco tendido sobre una cama, sólo que ya no parecía Draco. Su pelo, rubio platino, era más rubio aún, casi de un color plateado y que le recordó mucho a Fleur. A decir verdad, era como ver a una versión masculina de Fleur. Tenía las facciones bien marcadas, la piel tersa casi de porcelana… Harry temía que se fuese a romper si alguien lo tocaba.

Draco, por su parte, también se despertó. Miró a Harry y se sorprendió de lo que veía. Alguien, no sabía por qué, le había quitado la ropa a Harry, dejándole solamente con un discreto bóxer negro, al contrario que él, que vestía un pesado pijama de lana y estaba tapado por varias mantas, también de lana, todo esto en un caluroso día de invierno. El cuerpo de Harry parecía haber sufrido una transformación radical, pasando de ser un chico delgaducho a tener unos músculos bien marcados. Todo, desde las puntas de los dedos gordos de sus pies hasta su cabeza parecía tonificado y bien formado.

Entonces, la puerta de la Enfermería se abrió. Dumbledore entró, seguido de McGonagall, Slughorn y Snape. Madame Pomfrey corría detrás de ellos, gritando que ambos necesitaban descansar, pero precisamente ella era la que más gritaba. Dumbledore se dio la vuelta, sacó un caramelo de limón del bolsillo de su túnica y se lo metió rápidamente a Pomfrey en la boca, quien se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

―Buenas tardes ―saludó Dumbledore solemnemente, mirando tanto a Draco como a Harry… Solo que a Harry lo miró más.

―Señor Potter, por favor, tápese un poco ―pidió la profesora McGonagall, roja como un tomate. Snape tampoco le quitaba ojo. Sólo Slughorn parecía actuar con naturalidad.

―Es que… No tengo sábanas, profesora. Madame Pomfrey ha debido olvidarse de darme unas.

―Seguro que sí ―contestó la profesora con sorna mientras invocaba unas sábanas que cubrieron al muchacho.

―¿Qué ha pasado? ―preguntó Draco ―. Me siento raro ―a decir verdad, había empezado a notar los cambios en su cuerpo.

―Caballeros, debido al incidente que ha ocurrido hoy en Pociones, ambos han sufrido una transformación radical debido a que les explotó en la cara la poción de la… Transformación Radical. El señor Malfoy echó al caldero el último ingrediente que faltaba y la poción actuó por sí sola. Ahora están aquí, totalmente cambiados ―relató el profesor Slughorn.

―¿Y cómo podemos volver a ser nosotros mismos? ―preguntó Harry.

―¿De verdad quiere volver a ser como antes, señor Potter? ―musitó el profesor Snape, quien no había parecido reparar en Draco.

―La única forma que tienen de volver a ser ustedes mismos es como dicta la poción. Sólo un beso de amor verdadero revertirá los efectos.

―¿Es que todo tiene que resolverse con besos de amor verdadero? ―preguntó Draco, asqueado.

―No me importa ―dijo Harry ―. Besaré a Ginny y se acabó. Siento que tú no tengas a nadie a quien besar.

Draco empezó a insultar a Harry y este hizo lo mismo. El director y los profesores prefirieron marcharse.

Al día siguiente los dos ya habían salido de la Enfermería. En el Gran Comedor, ambos eran el centro de atención. Draco por su aspecto, que casi refulgía. Algunos decían que se parecía a una veela. Harry por sus músculos. Su ropa de repente le quedaba pequeña y marcaba bíceps, abdominales y pectorales por igual. Y no hablemos ya de sus pantalones.

―Vaya, qué envidia. Ojalá tu poción me hubiese estallado a mí, pero la mía sólo era una poción para curar resfriados, aunque con Zabini de compañero, creo que más bien los provocaba ―comentó Ron.

―¿Qué le pasa a tu ropa? ―preguntó Hermione.

―Me queda muy pequeña porque he ganado masa muscular. Y de Madame Malkin me han dicho que no llegarán hasta el lunes.

―¿Por qué no has utilizado un hechizo agrandador? ―preguntó la muchacha.

Harry no contestó. Tenía que haber utilizado un hechizo agrandador, pero simplemente no sabía cómo hacerlo. Para colmo de males, Ginny se negaba a darle un beso. Primero porque acababan de empezar a salir juntos y ella aún no sabía si sentía amor verdadero por él. Él sí pensaba que sentía eso por ella, pero Dumbledore ya le había dicho que el sentimiento debía ser mutuo, de lo contrario nada. Y aparte, GInny le había dicho que estaba mucho mejor así, todo músculos, que antes.

Draco parecía tener problemas similares. No salía con nadie ni tampoco estaba enamorado de alguna persona. Pansy se había ofrecido voluntaria para besarlo, pero el resultado había sido el mismo que para el caso de Harry. Encima no había ningún antídoto, porque técnicamente la poción no era un veneno. Tampoco había contrahechizo ni podían esperar a que los efectos de la poción revirtiesen. Simplemente estaba la solución del beso pero… ¿A quién besaban?

Así las cosas, no les quedaba más remedio que continuar con sus vidas y que pareciesen lo más normales posibles. Pero dadas las circunstancias, la normalidad brillaba por su ausencia. En el caso de Harry, Hermione había podido agrandarle todo su vestuario, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que gran parte de la población femenina de Hogwarts anduviese detrás de él, lo que hacía que Ginny estuviese siempre mosqueada.

―Deberías sentirte halagada, tú eres la única que puede estar conmigo ―trató de apaciguarla Harry.

―Es que es imaginarme a esas chicas pensado en ti, Harry y es que… ―pero nunca lo decía, pues empezaba a lanzar improperios y maldiciones por igual.

Los entrenamientos de quidditch se habían vuelto un imposible, pues las gradas estaban casi a rebosar de gente, tanto como en un partido normal y corriente. Decenas de chicas y unos cuantos chicos iban para ver a Harry, lo que hacía que Ginny los sobrevolase, furiosa, lanzando improperios y maldiciones.

Para Draco era igualmente peor. Su parecido con el de una veela era asombroso, de modo que hasta tenía admiradores, que no admiradoras por el hecho de que, aunque él fuese un chico, las veelas provocaban el mismo efecto en los hombres que en las mujeres, de modo que había chicos que, a pesar de tener novia, se mostraban muy simpáticos con Draco. Demasiado simpáticos. Además, Pansy no dejaba de suplicarle que se besaran, cosa que Draco no quería para nada.

Así las cosas, pasó un mes sin que el problema pudiese resolverse y todo el mundo empezase a aceptar la nueva situación. Harry caminaba por un pasillo hasta que se tropezó con Draco. El pelo le había crecido, siendo casi tan largo como el de su padre. Se lo había recogido, además, con una coleta.

―Hola ―saludó Harry.

―¿Qué hay?

―¿Puedo sentarme? ―Draco asintió sin mirarlo. Harry se sentó a su lado, apoyado contra la pared y a una distancia prudencial ―. Te ha crecido el pelo.

―Vaya, qué perspicaz. No deja de crecer, no sé si será una consecuencia de ser veela. Esta semana me lo he cortado nueve veces pero sigue creciendo sin parar.

―Vaya, lo siento.

―¿Y tú, no tienes algún efecto secundario?

―No que yo sepa. Aunque no hago ejercicio y como mucho, pero esto sigue igual.

―Bueno, al menos tú no tienes que llevar siempre unas tijeras en tu mochila. Podría hacerme una manta con mi pelo.

―¿Has encontrado a alguien a quien besar?

―No. No ha nadie de quien esté enamorado. Y eso incluye a Pansy, aunque parece que se ha relajado un poco. No obstante, sigo alerta. ¿Y tú?

―No, tampoco. Ginny me ha dejado. Dice que no puede seguir viendo como medio Hogwarts me desea. Y a decir verdad, Gryffindor ya ha perdido muchos puntos por su actitud. La profesora McGonagall nos ha dicho que o lo arreglamos o tendrá que tomar medidas y Ginny ha preferido dejarlo.

―Vaya, lo siento. ¿La querías?

Harry estuvo pensativo un rato. ¿La quería de verdad? Siempre había pensado que sí, pero en cuanto Ginny le dijo que debían dejarlo, él sintió como si se quitase un peso de encima. Ella al parecer no lo quería, no al menos de momento, aunque lloró a lágrima viva cuando lo dejaron.

―Creo que al principio sí, pero ahora no estoy seguro.

Estuvieron callados por un tiempo. Harry no podía evitar pensar que estaba hablando con Draco Malfoy, una de las personas que más detestaba en este mundo, tanto como casi el odio que el Slytherin tenía hacia él. Pero sin embargo ahí estaban, unidos por una desgracia común.

―Tengo que irme ―dijo Draco ―. Si quieres, podemos quedar otro día para contarnos qué tal nos va.

―Sí… claro, me parece bien ―confesó Harry.

Y así, día a día, semana a semana, Harry y Draco fueron quedando y charlando. Con el tiempo los efectos la poción pasaron a un segundo plano y comenzaron a hablar de cosas cotidianas o de ellos mismo. Así, Harry descubrió a un Draco menos frío, un Draco que echaba de menos a su madre, que respetaba a su padre aunque no compartiese sus ideales.

Por desgracia, la gente de su alrededor no parecía entender que dos personas que se habían odiado durante cinco años ahora se llevasen tan bien. Ron era el que más dolido estaba, pues pasaba poco tiempo con Harry, amén de que Draco siempre se había metido con él por ser pobre. Por ello, que su mejor amigo de repente se hiciese amigo de Draco Malfoy era algo que no le gustaba. Hermione incluso compartió ese sentimiento con Harry. Este se mostró dolido.

―De Ron me lo esperaba, pero de ti no, Hermione. Siempre estás con esa chorrada de unir lazos entre las Casas y ahora que me llevo bien con Draco Malfoy, un Slytherin, tú te molestas.

―Cuando te dije eso de estrechar lazos me refería a los Ravenclaw o a los Hufflepuff, Harry, a quienes nunca hablas. Pero no a los Slytherin, por favor, ellos son el enemigo.

―Te equivocas, Hermione ―confesó, con una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla mientras echaba a correr, profundamente dolido. Hermione miró a un lado y a otro, avergonzada y rezando por que nadie hubiese visto ese espectáculo.

Harry, por su parte, corrió por todo el castillo, llorando hasta que se encontró con Draco.

―Potter ―dijo Draco al verle. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban, pensó Harry.

―Oh, Draco, menos mal que te encuentro. Estoy tan triste. Mis amigos me dan de lado por querer estar contigo.

―Esto… ¿Qué?

―Creo que yo puedo responder a lo que está pasando ―dijo Albus Dumbledore, que apareció detrás de una armadura, así de repente y como aquello no fuese con él ―. La poción está teniendo nuevos efectos en ustedes, de modo que ahora se comportan de manera distinta a como eran antes, aflorando sus sentimientos. Buenas noches ―y se marchó.

―Estoy harto, estoy harto de todo esto. Quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad ―confesó Harry, todavía llorando a mares, mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

―Yo también quiero que acabe. Pero… ¿No sientes que las cosas han cambiado?

―Claro que han cambiado, tengo músculos hasta en sitios donde no debería tenerlos.

Draco rio.

―No me refiero a eso. ¿No ves que ahora nos llevamos bien? Hace unos meses no nos podíamos ni ver y ahora nos tienes aquí, haciendo de todo menos insultarnos y gritarnos. ¿No crees que eso es bueno?

―¿Tú lo crees? ―preguntó Harry. Sus mejillas estaban empapadas en las lágrimas que acababa de soltar. Draco se las secó y mantuvo sus manos sujetando la cara del Gryffindor.

―Sí, estoy convencido.

Y le plantó un beso en los morros. No fue como esos besos de película, donde una de las personas posa sus labios de manera delicada sobre la otra. No. El ímpetu de Draco había hecho que Harry se golpease la cabeza contra la pared, pero el Slytherin pareció no darse cuenta, pues seguía besando a Harry. Este no tuvo más remedio que corresponderle y tomó su cuello con sus manos. Aquel era, con diferencia, el peor beso que le estaban dando. Sin embargo, parecía tener un cierto efecto en ambos. El cabello de Draco estaba perdiendo su color plateado para ser rubio, así como se estaba acortando. Sus facciones se volvían más humanas y menos veela. Por parte de Harry, la ropa le empezaba a quedar grande, porque estaba perdiendo masa muscular, volviéndose nuevo un delgaducho.

Finalmente, se separaron. Draco se sentó en el suelo, delante de Harry, observándolo.

―Draco, has… has cambiado. Vuelves a ser tú.

El rubio se tocó pelo y sonrió.

―Tú también. Ya no eres un musculitos ―los dos sonrieron, satisfechos. Ni siquiera hablaron del beso. Entonces, Draco se puso serio ―. Potter… ¿Acabas de besarme?

―¿Perdona? Eres tú el que me ha besado.

Draco se levantó, furioso.

―Que quede clara una cosa. A mí no me van los tíos. No sé tú, pero yo soy hetero. Y ahora si no te importa, me largo ―caminó hasta una puerta ―. Ah y una cosa, Potter. Como me entero yo de que la gente ha descubierto esto… Desearás que te lance una maldición asesina. Buenas noches.

Y se marchó. Harry, por su parte, sonrió. Volvía a ser él. Con el tiempo, todo volvió a la normalidad. Harry arregló las cosas con Ron y Hermione, que se alegraban de que hubiese cambiado de nuevo. Y Draco igualmente sintió que las cosas retornaban a su cauce en la Casa Slytherin. Únicamente había una pregunta que todo el mundo en Hogwarts, desde Dumbledore hasta la Señora Norris se preguntaba. ¿A quiénes habían besado Harry y Draco para que volviesen a ser como eran?


End file.
